Visual: The acquisition of a working PixelFlow system has greatly accelerated our investigation into the visual display of multiple data sets on a single surface. Our team has developed a tool that allows the real-time computation of advanced visualizations from multiple data sets. These include a spot-noise texture, alpha-blending in a spot texture, bump-mapped textures, a bidirectional reflectance function shader and other advanced visualization techniques. All of these shaders have been integrated into a visualization system that allows the user to map any input data set to any output channel. Haptic: We continue our investigation into the use of friction, compliance and adhesion to present data sets haptically. We are working with Mark Hollins from the UNC Psychology department, whose field of study is visual and haptic perception. He will help us determine which are the most useful techniques.